True Colors
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: Featuring Legion262's OC Stellaluna. Nathan and Stellaluna share a somewhat romantic moment together. Rated T for comedic violence. Read and review if you want.


**Authors Note: **Hey everybody, another Nathan story, and again I'm featuring the Legion262 OC Stellaluna, mainly to go further with their romantic relationship. I don't know if you read my first story featuring the female bat, but if you liked that one I do hope you like this one.

**Disclaimer: **anything pertaining to Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios. Stellaluna belongs to Legion262.

* * *

><p><strong>True Colors.<strong>

It was late at night in the Seville house, and everybody was asleep for the night. Well in all honesty not everyone was asleep, one certain bat was still awake and trying desperately to wash away what Ian had done to her fur, "Lousy no good son of a-" "Stella? You okay?" Nathan asked, causing the tiny bat to yelp in surprise and wrap her wings around herself (she may be furry, but even with her fur she considers herself "naked" without her sash).

"What are you doing anyway?" Nathan asked, and then noticed the water in the sink was brown in color, and upon further inspection she had a yellowish sheen to her fur. "Ian thought that my fur wasn't alluring enough for his plan," Stellaluna said, as she reached up to her eyes, pulling out two tiny color changing lenses, revealing her eyes to be an extremely dark shade of red. "Well, I wouldn't want anything about you to change, you're perfect just the way you are," Nathan said, causing Stellaluna to blush and giggle.

"You need some help, you missed a spot on your back," Nathan asked, causing the small bat to look in the mirror and growl, "I hate hair dye," she said, getting a chuckle from the comparatively huge flying fox. "Just stay there, I'll be back," Nathan said, flying out of the bathroom and returning with a single lemon, getting a confused look from Stellaluna, "If this is some sort of 'When life gives you lemons' joke…" Stellaluna said, baring her inherited vampire bat fangs, then immediately covering them up in embarrassment.

But rather than being scared of her (as others had been before) Nathan merely lifted her chin up and smiled at her, "So, this is how you're so small for a fruit bat, you're a hybrid," Nathan said, as he picked up the lemon and cut it in half using his claws, squeezing the juice into the water and stirring it around, "Now turn around," Nathan said, as the tiny bat turned, allowing Nathan to pour the now lemon scented water onto her, immediately taking the brown dye out. A little while later, Stellaluna got out of the sink and dried off (pretending to shake the water off but actually using her power over air), and put her sash back on with a comfortable sigh.

The two bats flew together to their shared ceiling roost and curled up together, when Theodore screamed himself awake, causing both bats to lose their grips on the roost, falling to the floor (Nathan hitting first, then Stellaluna landing onto his chest facing him). "What's wrong Theo?" Nathan asked, causing Stellaluna to roll her eyes, 'He's afraid of his own shadow,' Stellaluna thought, as Theodore sighed, "I had a nightmare," he replied, once again causing Stellaluna to roll her eyes, and was about to tell the green chipmunk to suck it up, but then saw something she couldn't believe, Nathan getting ready to lay down, folding his wings around Theodore in a hug, "It's okay, just tell me what happened," Nathan said, as Theodore started explaining his nightmare to him.

* * *

><p>After Nathan had calmed Theodore down, he tucked him back in and sang him a lullaby in Swahili (not going to write the lyrics, nor am I making anything up). Once his younger brother was asleep, he flew back up to the ceiling roost where Stellaluna was already perched, facing away from him. "Sorry I took so long, Theodore has been having Nightmares for a long time now," Nathan said, getting a sigh in response, "I don't know why you like them so much," Stellaluna said, causing Nathan to get a confused look on his face, "Well, they're my brothers, and I care for them, just like you care for the Chipettes," Nathan replied, causing Stellaluna to turn around and face the flying fox, "But you care just as much as I do for my sisters too, it just confuses me," Stellaluna said, all the while getting closer to the huge bat.<p>

Nathan sighed at that comment, "You do have a point, but then again it took me a while to warm up to the guys myself," Nathan said, getting a scoff from Stellaluna, "I can believe that," She said, as Nathan laughed, "Well, I don't think your sisters ever tried to ride on your back," Nathan said getting a chuckle out of Stellaluna, "You're kidding!" She said, as Nathan told his story (once again, not going into detail).

* * *

><p>As the night went on, Stellaluna and Nathan shared their stories, the chatter eventually waking a certain Chipette, "Will you guys shut up, I need my beauty sleep," Brittany said, getting a chuckle from Nathan, "Well, if you got any more beauty sleep you'd make Alvin go crazy," Nathan said, glancing back to a somewhat miffed Stellaluna, "No seriously before you and your sisters moved in here, Alvin tried hitting on squirrels in the park," Nathan added, causing Brittany to laugh, "Oh, what a nice bit of gossip, keep going!" she said, now laying on her stomach and resting her chin on her hands.<p>

"Well, I don't think Alvin would appreciate me telling you that he hit on squirrels anyway," Nathan said, causing Stellaluna to roll her eyes, "If it makes it any bit even, then Brittany here can't do the Macarena to save her life," Stellaluna said, causing the pink Chipette to gasp in utter terror, "You promised not to tell Stella!" she shouted, causing both Nathan and Stellaluna to glide over and cover her mouth, "Shush, you want to wake Alvin up at this hour?" Nathan asked, getting a confused look from both Brittany and Stellaluna, "What's it matter if we wake up Alvin?" Stellaluna asked, causing Nathan to give her a flat look, "Okay, for comparison, think of when I tore up Ian Hawke, only amp it up by five hundred," he replied, causing Brittany and Stellaluna's eyes to widen, glancing over to where Alvin was sleeping.

"Okay, note to self, don't wake Alvin." Stellaluna said to herself, as Brittany yawned obviously tired, "Okay, I think someone needs to go back to bed," Nathan said, picking Brittany up and carrying her over to the head of the bed and placing her back under the covers, "But I'm not tired," Brittany said, rubbing her eyes and trying to stay awake, getting a smile from her older brother. "Sorry Brit, but you got a big day tomorrow," Nathan said, as he turned to Stellaluna, "Go out to the living room, Dave's still awake and he usually lets me stay up for a little while if I feel like it." Nathan said, getting a nod from her as she took off into the living room. "Now to get you asleep," he said, reaching behind Brittany's neck and applying gentle pressure, causing her to fall unconscious, "Glad I learned that little trick, you'll be thanking me later." Nathan said, taking off to the living room, finding Stellaluna and Dave watching TV (Specifically, it was the movie Super 8).

"Oh hey Nathan, Stellaluna told me you wanted to come out," Dave said, as he held out a bowl of dried fruit, "Trail mix?" he offered, allowing Nathan to take a banana chip. "Thanks, and Brittany's going to be asleep for the rest of the night," Nathan said, as Dave gave him a questioning look, "You didn't do the neck trick, did you?" he asked, a confused look forming on Stellaluna's face, "Neck trick? What's that?" she asked, causing Nathan to scratch the back of his neck, "It's a technique I learned from my dad, basically I apply gentle pressure to your neck and slowly cut off the spinal fluid going to the brain, it has no negative effects and when Brittany wakes up tomorrow, she'll feel really refreshed," Nathan explained, as Stellaluna gave him a short glare, then took a small piece of dried papaya and began nibbling on it.

* * *

><p>At one point during the movie, Dave yawned and got up, "Well, I'm off to bed, you two can stay up to finish the movie, but after that, I want you two in bed." Dave said, getting two nods in response, "Okay Dave," the two bats said together, as Dave walked to his bedroom for the night. After he was gone altogether, Stellaluna turned to Nathan and smiled, "You know, we have the whole living room to ourselves now," Stellaluna said, as Nathan looked back at her and chuckled, "Yeah, I guess we do," he replied, as Stellaluna climbed onto his chest, clinging onto him in a loving way, looking into his dark eyes with her red ones. "Wow, in this light, your eyes…they sparkle like rubies," Nathan said, gaining a smile from Stellaluna, "Thanks," she said, laying her head down on his chest, "How did you end up here anyway? I mean with the Chipmunks?" Stellaluna asked, as Nathan sighed, "I was captured in Madagascar and brought here," Nathan replied, not wanting to go into the details. After a while the two fell asleep on the couch, a smile on both their faces as they were together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning…<strong>

"Do you think they did anything last night?" Alvin asked, getting a slap to the back of the head, "No, gosh Alvin, get your mind out of the gutter," Jeanette replied, as the two bats on the couch started moving, "Uh oh, scatter everybody!" Eleanor said, causing everyone to dash away into different hiding spots. Nathan was the first awake, as he yawned and looked down, smiling at the sleeping face of his girlfriend, "Morning sleeping beauty," Nathan said, getting a groan from Stellaluna, "Nooo…five more minuets," she said, causing Nathan to chuckle lightly, "Well, not that I want this moment to end, but we're being spied upon," Nathan said, causing Stellaluna to get up and look around, "I'm up!" she shouted, causing Nathan and five other voices to laugh.

Around 10:00 AM, Brittany stumbled out of the bedroom in a drunken manner, "What happened last night?" she asked, as Stellaluna glanced at Nathan, "No negative effects huh?" she asked, as Nathan chuckled, "Yeah I forgot about when she wakes up," Nathan replied, as Brittany climbed up onto the table, "I feel woozy," Brittany said, causing Nathan to chuckle, "Yeah, that should only last for about five minuets," he said, as he ate his breakfast, all the while Stellaluna trying not to laugh at how her sister was currently acting. "What's with Brittany?" Jeanette asked, as Brittany tried five times and failed to bite into her toaster waffle, "Nothing sis, she's just…sleep wasted?" Stellaluna replied, as Nathan chuckled again, "I guess you could call it that," he said, as the smaller bat giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Later In School…<strong>

"Well, look who got girlfriends now," Ryan said, obviously mocking the six chipmunks on the cafeteria table, "Ryan, not now okay man," Alvin said, getting a scoff from the jock, "Oh, you may be on the football team, but that still doesn't mean you're really popular," Ryan said, pushing Alvin down on the table. Out of nowhere, Nathan and Stellaluna dropped down to the table top, Nathan wearing his usual orange security coat and Stellaluna wearing the olive green sash, "Back off buddy, this table is for VIPs only," Nathan said, getting a laugh from the jock, "Oh no, two bats how scary," Ryan mocked, knocking Stellaluna off the table with his hand.

An angry look came over Nathan's face, getting yet another laugh from Ryan, "You shouldn't have done that," Nathan said, as Ryan laughed (the whole time, his jock crew backing away slowly), "Oh really, what are you going to do about it?" Ryan asked, poking his finger into the flying fox's chest, no sooner having the huge bat grab the appendage, "This is why," Nathan said, bending Ryan's finger back in a way it wasn't supposed to bend, making the jock drop to his knees and start screaming in pain, "OWOWOWOWOW!" he shouted, everyone in the room laughing at the situation (you'd laugh too if you saw the macho jock taken down by a mere bit of finger torture). "You going to help the lady up Ryan?" Nathan asked, getting a pleading nod from the jock, "YES I WILL, JUST PLEASE LET GO!" Ryan begged, no sooner having his finger released. As Ryan lifted Stellaluna up to the table top, Nathan held out his hand to the jock, "We cool?" he asked, causing Ryan to nod and take his hand, "Yeah we're cool," Ryan replied, then swiftly flung the flying fox to the other side of the cafeteria, "And now we're even!" he shouted, as Nathan landed on the lunch ladies head.

Ryan then felt a poke to his shoulder, looking over to see Stellaluna, "You must really be thick headed," she said, as Ryan gave her a questioning look, "What's that mean?" he asked, as Stellaluna chuckled, "Me and Nathan are bats, we can fly." Stellaluna replied, jumping off Ryan's shoulder and back to the table, just as Nathan latched onto the jock's back, "Hello again," Nathan said, climbing up in top of Ryan's head, "You remember the beat down my brothers gave you a while back?" Nathan asked, as the jock nodded slowly, "Yeah?" he said, no sooner having Stellaluna latch onto his face and start scratching and biting him, causing Nathan to glide to the table and chuckle, "Nothing compared to a bat's fury," Nathan said, as Ryan screamed in terror, "MOMMY!" he screamed, finally grabbing Stellaluna and chuckling her across the room, in turn causing Nathan to gasp, "Did you plan on being severely injured today?" he asked, leaping onto Ryan and going crazy on him, actually sending small shreds of Ryan's clothing flying in the air.

"Oooh, it looks like confetti," Theodore said, as Nathan got up and calmly flew over to where Stellaluna landed. "You okay?" he asked, as she got up and shook her head a bit, "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, as she looked up into Nathan's dark eyes. After a while Nathan started to lean in toward her, only to pull away in embarrassment, "C'mon man, just kiss her already!" Alvin shouted, getting a chuckle from the flying fox, "Oh just shut up and kiss me," Stellaluna said, as she jumped up and planted a huge kiss on Nathan's lips, earning a chorus of 'awe' from the people in the cafeteria. This kiss between the two bats lasted only five minuets, but felt like it lasted an eternity, and when they finally pulled apart, Nathan had that dreamy look on his face, "I love you Stella," he said, causing her to blush and giggle, "I love you too Nathan," Stellaluna replied, as Alvin scampered up to the two lovebats, "Tell her she completes you!" he whispered, causing Nathan to merely kick him away (humorously landing Alvin on the torn up Ryan).

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Well, once again, thanks for reading and I hope you liked this story. Leave a review if you want, I do accept constructive criticism. If you don't do reviews, then leave a comment telling me what you thought about it, I really enjoy reading the reviews for my stories. And if you don't do either reviews or comments, then leave a story request for what you'd like to see happen to Nathan next. And a special thanks to <span>Legion262<span> for lending Stellaluna to me again, and to the people currently reading this, if you haven't already, go check out the story "Travelers of Time II: Chipmunk Adventures" and the rest of Legion262's fan-fics,


End file.
